Conventional coolers, also known as portable ice chests or ice boxes, come in a host of different sizes and shapes, and are made from a variety of materials. Conventional coolers are used to keep food and/or beverages cold by adding ice or frozen products (e.g., ice) along with the desired food or beverages. While disposable coolers are often made from molded polystyrene foam, reusable coolers are commonly made with layers of molded plastic, with a layer of foam or other insulating material between the layers of molded plastic. Such reusable coolers are usually equipped with one or more handles, as well as one or more hinged lids.